In recent years, backside-illuminated solid-state imaging devices, in which light is irradiated from the side opposite the side on which a wiring layer is formed on a substrate, have been proposed. In backside-illuminated solid-state imaging devices, since the wiring layer and a circuit element are not formed on the side of the light irradiation surface, in addition to it being possible to increase the aperture ratio of a light receiving section which is formed on the substrate, it is possible to achieve an improvement in sensitivity without input light being reflected by the wiring layer as the input light is input into the light receiving section. In addition, it is possible to apply the backside-illumination structure to a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) solid-state imaging device and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) solid-state imaging device.
Input light is applied at a main beam angle that is dependent on the pupil position and brightness (FF value) of the imaging lens of the camera, and is input with the expanse of a vertical light beam angle. As a result of this, diagonal input light that has passed through color filters of other pixels is input into the light receiving section of a different pixel and undergoes photoelectric conversion causing the problems of optical color mixing and a deterioration in sensitivity.
In order to reduce optical color mixing, in another approach, a light shielding film is provided through an insulation layer at the pixel border of the light receiving surface on which a photoelectric conversion section is arranged.
In such a case, it is preferable to form the light shielding film between the light receiving sections of the back surface side of the substrate that form the light input sides, but since the distance between the substrate and the surface of a collecting lens increases in proportion with the height of the light shielding film, there is a possibility that degradations in focusing property will be caused. In addition, there is concern optical color mixing will be caused as a result of diagonal input light from an insulation film that is positioned between a substrate on which a photoelectric conversion section is provided and a light shielding film.